Writers Block
by alexywill22
Summary: Some Fanfic writers will do anything for a story. I know it's lame but don't bug me, review instead lol
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for this, but I needed to write something and nothing was coming for my other fics! Anyhoo, this is just me messing oh and Nicole, feel free to make a sequel if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nicole, I just decided to insert her here cuase I needed a sidekick of some sorts. Please don't sue.

Other Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed either. Jeez.

Title: Writer's block.

The portal opens in the middle of Prescott street in a display of swirling blue bright lights. Nicole and me stepped out of it and the portal closes. We found ourselves in front of the famous Halliwell Manor. "It worked." I say satisfied with my brilliant plan being unfold.

"Don't you think we're exaggerating?" Nicole asked looking uneasy.

"Why? Cause we were so desperate to get out of this writers block we opened a portal to the Charmed universe so we could get inspiration from the source?"

"No. I meant these." She gestures to our T-shirts. Mine was a 'I heart Piper' one and hers was an 'I heart Prue, Phoebe and Paige'.

"It's so they know we like them." I explained.

"But why do you get to wear the Piper one?"

"Don't whine! You got three sisters on yours."

"But they're no Piper." Nicole kept going.

"Hush! Now let's not waste more sentences on us. We're here to see the Sisters!" I said dragging Nicole, literally to the Manor door. I knocked and waited patiently. Phoebe opened the door.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Oh my God! It's Phoebe!" Nicole beamed.

"Don't act like a 14 year old crazed fan!" I warned.

"I'm 15!"

"Can I helped you?" Phoebe asked, interrupting us.

"Yes." I continued. "Can we come in?"

"I'm not suppose to let strangers in."

"We're not strangers." I quickly say.

"Oh, then that's completely different." She said opening the door so we could entered. As we stepped into the manor our eyes widen as we see the greatness of it all. The Halliwell Manor, in all its glory.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Now you're the one that's acting like a crazed fan." Nicole noted.

"Look who's talking!" I say pointing out several lamps and other objects Nicole has already slipped in her backpack.

"Hey, we're aloud to take souvenirs! Besides, you know Paige is just going to TK-orb it to some demon and ruin them anyway."

"What is you problem with Paige?"

"Who are you people?" Ms. Matthews herself says as she walks down the stairs and stares at us with caution.

"Paige! Oh my god!"

"Alex, chill out." Nicole warns me.

"You're right." I compose myself. "Hi, Paige."

"How did you get in the house?" Paige asked still not trusting.

"Phoebe let us in." Nicole blamed.

"Phoebe!"

"They said they weren't strangers!"

"You idiot." Paige shakes her head. She then notices our T-shirts. "Are those us?"

"Well... yeah." I answer.

"We're your fans." Nicole adds.

"Ok, you two are staying put until I figure out what you are." She says and the calls: "Crystal." The crystals orbed in as she motions with her hand. "Circle." A circle forms around us and traps me and Nicole, and Phoebe too.

"Paige!" Phoebe whines. "I'm stuck too!"

"Well serves you right for letting them in." Paige shrugged. "No I need to get someone to watch you while I go get Piper at the club. Leo!" She calls. Leo walks down the stairs.

"What is it, Paige?" He then turns to the crystal cage. "Oh. who's the cute one?" He asked.

"I'm-" The three of us in the cage start and then look at each other. "He was talking to me!" We say simultaneously.

"I don't know who they are." Paige explained. "But they seem to be weird enough to be a threat."

"Phoebe, he knows you already why would he asked who you are?" I explained to the idiot, unaware of Paige and Leo's conversation.

"Well I can watch them, I guess." Leo offers.

"Good. I'll be back soon." She says orbing out. Leo walks closer to the cage. By now we have stopped fighting and are rightfully eyeing Leo.

"I got my eye on you guys." Leo tries to act tough. "There's nothing that will moved me from here." Cole walks down the stair. The rest of us drool. Mostly cause he's only wearing a towel. My story, my rules.

"Hey Cole..." we all greet.

"Hmm, who are the new guys?" He asked as he eyes me-ahem-I mean, eyes us.

"They came in here or something. Paige went to look for Piper." Leo explains.

"Why is Phoebe in there too?"

"Cause she's Phoebe." I say. This satisfies Cole. He, he, I satisfied Cole.

"Wait, that means the girls are busy." Cole notes. "We can go..."

"Try our wives clothes!" They both head up the stairs, giggling like schoolgirls.

"Hey, Alex, I got one right!" Nicole gloats as she turns to see me. I had a bat in my hands and Phoebe's lying unconscious on the floor. "Wow, you really came prepare."

"I know, now to get out of this cage." I look around. "I know, use your powers!"

"I only can freeze Prue for ten seconds..."

"No, I gave you a new power when you got inserted to 'Charmed together', you can blow stuff up too. Try blowing one of the crystals away." Nicole does that Piper thing with her hands and blows one of the crystals away, breaking us from the cage. "It worked."

"Let's go to the attic." Nicole offers. "We can get the book and when they see us touching it they'll know we're good."

"What if the book doesn't trust us?"

"Oh it will, you worry too much." We quickly head up the stairs. Momentarily stopping to spy on Leo and Cole. And then going through Paige's drawers and stealing some cash she had lying around. Oh and then we stole Phoebe's dairy. Ok, but after all of that we got to the attic. There, laid the Book of Shadows.

"Is so cool!" I say snapping pictures.

"Let's steal it too!"

"No! They need the Book. We can't."

"Like hell we can!" Nicole says walking towards the Book. A box suddenly explodes. We turn around to see Piper and Paige... oh and Phoebe rushed in. I guess I didn't hit her hard enough.

"Stepped away from the Book!" Piper said powerfully.

"Yes, sir." Nicole obeys.

"How did you get out?" Paige asked, giving Phoebe a look.

"Don't look at me! You told Leo to watch them!"

"Well, you could've use your powers against them!"

"Oh please!" I rolled my eyes. "What is she going to do? Premonition us to death?" We all laugh hard at Phoebe. She cries. Oh the joy.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't think because you made fun of Phoebe we're just going to let you go." Piper says firmly.

"How about we can prove we're only here to talk to you guys." I offer.

"How?" Paige inquires.

"Yeah, Alex, how?" Nicole asked, out of the loop.

I start to intone. "Hear my words, hear my cries, Prue, the one with the lazy eye, come to me, I summon thee, now from Hell rise." In a fiery display of lights, Prue falls out of a portal with a loud thud.

"Ow!" She grimaces as she stands up. "What the fuck am I doing back here?" She looks around. "Alex? Nicole? What are you doing here?"

"Prue?" Phoebe asked, tears in her eyes. Not from Prue, but from us mocking her. But it totally looks Emmy award winning if you take it out of context.

"So this is Prue, huh?" Paige is not impressed.

"You know these kids, Prue?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Prue admits. "When you die you'll see that there are many dimensions and... Oh my God! What the hell did you do to your hair!" She screamed at Phoebe. More laughing at her ensues.

"You were saying, Prue.." I moved things along after the laughing ends.

"Oh yeah, I know them. They're cool." She says putting her arm around me. I groan, disgusted.

"Well then I guess I can trust them." Piper gives in.

"YAY!" Nicole runs and hugs Piper. "Can you be my new mom?"

"Um..."

"So, why did you come again?" Paige asked me giving Prue evil looks.

"You see..." I begin. "We're kind of writing stories about you guys and we're sort of stuck between chapters so we thought it would be cool if we came her to get ideas."

"Wait! What kid of stories?" Piper seemed mad. Or probably creep out since Nicole hadn't let go of her.

"Don't worry." I dismissed. "You come cool in every one."

"Yeah!" Nicole butts in. "I even let you kill all the elders in one."

"Kill the Elders, hmm..." Piper considers.

"So what do you guys say? Can we stay here for a few weeks or months?" I asked eagerly.

The charmed ones share a look and then Piper declares: "I guess so."

"YAY!" and so we stayed. And I have my way with Cole and Leo. Woo!

End.


	2. Chapter 2I mean, 3

A/N: Yes I wrote another! Weird. but this is the last for me. You won't get most of the events unles you read the first one and then go read Nicole's sequel (REVIEW THEM ALL) she's under Piper-Leo-alwys, look for it in the review page.She'll probably carry the story from here, I just wanted to make some corrections in my character! Tootles!

Title: Writer's block. Part 2-I mean 3!

It had been a week since my 'engagement' to Cole, and everyone was busy with the wedding preparations. Well, everyone except Phoebe. She have to be committed-I mean, she went to a special resting-place for a few days. Everything seemed peaceful...

But, Prue kept wanting to meet me alone. Like any normal person, I avoided her, until she found me alone in my room and locked us in. "Prue, in the nicest possible way and with the kindest of words I can find what the fuck do you want with me, Bitch?" I say, prepared to use my bat.

"Listen, I know you as well as Holly Marie Combs. And I'm obsessed with her! So I know you're not into this wedding stuff and mushy feelings, so what gives?" Prue busted me... wow. I underestimated her.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "Of course I only see Cole as a sexy body, and I think he's an idiot. I mean, he willingly slept with Phoebe! But marrying him is just part of my master plan..."

"Which is?" Prue asked curiously.

"Well, Cole is pretty wealthy, being an evil lawyer guy, so since he believes I loved him he gave me my own million dollar account. With that, I bought Phoebe's share of P3, cause she needed money for a Justin Timberlake concert... god knows why. I mean I have nothing against Justin collaborations, like with the Black Eye Peas. And Justified is not a bad album, I suppose..."

"Could you not talk about music? You bore me with that." Prue pleads.

"Fine, anyway, Phoebe's share, curiously enough, is a lot bigger more than Piper's, cause of something Cole did when they divided your shares after your death."

"They were going to screw Piper?" Prue was stunned.

"I guess, but being the idiots that they are they probably forgot." I explained then continued. "Anyways, thanks to a tip I got from Paige, after blackmailing her with some compromising pictures I have of her and Darryl and their secret society, I found out Piper has a gambling problem. And she's in debt. So I'm going to buy her haft of the Manor. I already bought Phoebe's half. Once I have the Manor on my name. I'll send Piper on a 'trip' and get to the Nexus."

"Wow. You REALLY thought that through."

I nod and look at her. "I just realized you know way too much." I get an athame out of my pocket.

"Alex... calm down... You don't-"

"I do want to do this!"

"Guys?" Nicole says, walking in the room.

"Is not what it looks like!" I try to cover.

"You're not trying to kill Prue?" Nicole gives me a look.

"Ok, it is what it looks like." I admit. "She knows about my plan to take over the Nexus."

"What? How did she find out?"

"He kind of exposition for the readers." Prue tattles. I kick her. "Ow."

"Well, speaking of that plan..." Nicole locks the door again. "I already have Paige working on that 'hypothetical' spell to shut the portal to our dimensions. She thinks I like her, it's so funny. Mustache-face freak" She laughs. I refuse too laugh. Prue tries to laugh but I hit her again. Nicole resumes. "Once you get Piper to sell you her half of the Manor to pay off her debt, I'll sent her on the trip to Vegas so she gets even more broke. Once that happens, I'll use the haft of P3 you gave me to take it away from Piper, buying her off her shares. I'll own P3 and married Leo, who by that time will have dumped Piper for me."

"You're 15! He's 82!" Prue screams.

"Details, details." Nicole dismissed.

"Wait..." Prue suddenly noticed. "You both have claimed Piper's your favorite and now you seemed to be screwing her over?"

Nicole and I share a look and then I answer her. "After I gain control of the Nexus I'll vanquish all the demons in the world and make Piper my trophy wife. We'll have an opened relationship and rule together."

Nicole decides to add. "And I'll be giving more powers and be able to keep Cole as my pet."

"You... You guys are evil."

"Yes. We are that, Prudence." I say stalking at her with the athame.

"Wait!" Nicole stops me... Damn her. "We can't kill her. Piper might get suspicious."

"Damn... you're right." Suddenly, I get I bright idea. "Unless... we make it look like an accident."

"Hmmm... I like that."

"Guys, I honestly won't tell anyone!" Prue pleads. I hit her with the bat and knock her out.

"Or we could just keep her unconscious. That works." I nod and then look at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! Go pick up Phoebe from her... resting place." I tell Nicole, giving her the keys to Piper's car.

Later, I finish hiding Prue's body in the coat closet and join Leo and Cole in the wedding planning. "Oh. My. Holly. You have to wear this!" Leo exclaims like a giddy little girl.

"Oooh! Is so cute." Cole beams. I myself have no interest in this type of things. I mean who actually cares what color is this and that. Plus, I so hate when Cole starts to act all girl-ish. If I wanted a girl I wouldn't be gay! "Honey, you ok?" Cole asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Peachy." I lie. "Hey, I'll let you guys at this while I go do something... cool to do." I say quickly leaving to the kitchen. Piper's there baking a cake.

"Hey, Alex." She greets with that cute little Piper smile. Aww, my future queen. "Want to lick the spoon?"

"Yeah!" I lick away. Nicole and Phoebe walk in from the back door.

"Hey, Phoebe." Piper greets. "How was your... um... trip?"

"The doctor gave me some pills that make me see pretty colors." She tells the broom.

"She's a little out of it." Nicole explains. "The doctor says the pills will keep her from trying to kill you, Alex."

"Well that's good." I sighed.

"Um... Phoebe, why don't you go to your room?" Piper offers.

"I'll take her." I say as I push her down the stairs to the basement.

"Alex..." Nicole hints me.

"Oh yeah." I get it. "So... Piper."

"Yeah." She looks up from her baking.

"I know you're having money problems."

"I'm... I'm... who told you?" Piper seems thrown.

"It doesn't matter. I can help you. I have money."

"You would do that? " Piper seems hopeful.

"Yeah, but just so you don't feel guilty... you can give me something... like your half of the Manor!"

"Oh... well I guess I could..."

"PERFECT!" Nicole blurts out as she takes the deed out. "Just sign here, here and here."

"Maybe I should talk to Phoebe first..." Piper ponders.

"Piper, Piper, Piper, you know Phoebe's not in the best state of mind." I remind. "Plus, she'll surely agree."

"Ok, I guess..." Piper hastily signs the papers. The Manor is mine! Muahahahahaha!

"Excellent." Nicole exclaims. "So how about we go to Vegas and celebrate?" Nicole offers.

"Vegas?" Piper's gambling light bolt lights up.

"Piper!" Paige walks in. "I just found Prue-" I cove Paige's mouth with my hand.

"She found Prue the dog!" I cover. "Nicole has a dog named Prue. We thought we lost her. But we found her! Thanks for telling us, Paige." I take Paige to the other room. Nicole distracts Piper.

"So now that I'm taking you to Vegas, can I be your daughter?"

"Well... you seem to be a lot saner than any kid I could have with Leo. So, sure."

"Yay." Nicole hugs Piper.

End.

For me at least.


End file.
